The Past, the Present, the Future
by Silent Teardrops
Summary: Izumi and Kouji= best friends. When Kouji had to move away, he tells her a shocking truth. They part, without a glance back. One day later, Kouji feels as if he had lost something important. And where's Izumi???
1. Default Chapter

The Past, the Present, the Future  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
  
Akiya: Oh. My. God. *sniff, sniff* Thanx so much, guys! I just found out that I had 38 reviews for my story, The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly. All along, I thought I had 32. Fanfiction.net has some difficulties. Please, read my new story, people. Read, enjoy, review! This is currently a new fic that I was working on. Yes, you guessed it. It's Kouzumi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl walked alone, across from a preschool. About two-years-old, she had blond hair and blue eyes. She was minding her own business, when suddenly, a group of three-year-olds surrounded her.  
  
The leader stepped up. "What did you do to my brother?" she yelled.  
  
"Why did you fight him? And he got sent home 'cuz of you!"  
  
The girl looked up and said coldy, "None of your business!"  
  
The leader grew angry, and suddenly, she slapped her face. The young girl's chhek was all red. Suddenly, a two-year-old boy walked over.  
  
"What are you doing?" the boy said. "A teacher just saw you! Quick, hide!"  
  
The girls ran off in a stampede. "Are you okay?" the boy asked. "I'm Kouji."  
  
The girl took the offered hand. "Thank you, I'm Izumi Orimoto, " the girl said.  
  
"Would you be my friend?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
No matter where Izumi went, Kouji was always by her side.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Kouji, we're going to the ice cream store, wanna come with us?" a six-year- old Izumi asked.  
  
" 'Kay. Be right there, " Kouji said, and hung up.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Kouji-kun, let's go to the video store!" Izumi cried.  
  
"Fine, Izumi-chan. Just don't drag me, " a 10-year-old Kouji commented.  
  
  
  
Izumi giggled, but tried not to. She ended up dragging him anyway.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Except this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Falshback~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hello, Kouji. What's all that luggage doing in front of your house?" a thirteen-year-old Izumi asked.  
  
"We're moving." Kouji said quietly, leaning against the door.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Why?" Izumi said.  
  
  
  
"My father got a new job, and since my family is together again, we're moving to my brother's house."  
  
  
  
"But . . . .but, " Izumi sputtered, trying to hold back tears, but couldn't.  
  
  
  
"I don't get it. Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
(Izumi realized some of her feelings for Kouji, but didn't tell him yet. Okay?)  
  
After a long silence, Kouji said, "You know, I've never liked you anyway. You kept dragging me around. But I pitied you, so you became my friend."  
  
A moving truck was approaching. It stopped at Kouji's house.  
  
The men got out, and moved all the things into the truck.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, and also, you can have your bandanna back too. You can keep it."  
  
  
  
He took off his bandanna, the one that Izumi gave for his twefth birthday, and dropped it in her hand. He turned to go.  
  
  
  
Izumi was shaking with fury, and she didn't notice that she had dropped the bandanna. She pulled his arm, and when he turned around, she slapped him, hard.  
  
Then she ran away without a glance.  
  
  
  
Kouji looked a while longer in the direction she had gone, and climbed into the moving truck.  
  
He, too, left, without a glance back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~  
  
Izumi walked home. She was cut all over, because she had run into some bushes.  
  
She passed her house, not knowing.  
  
Her feet led her to Kouji's house.  
  
  
  
She climbed the steps, and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
When no one answered, she opened it. She found herself alone.  
  
  
  
Her drying tear-streaked face became wet again.  
  
  
  
She slipped, on her way down the steps. She saw Kouji's bandanna.  
  
  
  
She picked it up, and saw Kouji Minamoto, sewn on it. She remembered sewing his former address in too, in case he lost it.  
  
  
  
But he never did. He never did.  
  
  
  
She tucked it into her pocket. Then she made up a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was now, not Izumi Orimoto.  
  
  
  
But a different person altogether.  
  
  
  
She had decided she cannot live her life without Kouji.  
  
  
  
She will end her life, here and now.  
  
  
  
She took out a pocket knife, and-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: All I'm saying is, she got hurt. In this chapter, and the next.  
  
  
  
Will she kill herself? Or had she meant something else? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Also, I would like to thank these people who had reviewed my story. Thanks you guys, and Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^ ^, 979o0 dies, Stephanie, the Star person 8787 Nobody (blank) white-sihirah Angel Reaper JoJo yamachick16 SilverShadow K-chan qTxDaRkAnGeL TerrierLee Mizunderstood Maniac Bakouji unkown Ruki Makino Steph and Nicole chrysanthemum Koujiizumi keisan Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi shadow  
  
Thanx again! 


	2. The End of a Young Life

The Past, the Present, the Future  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
  
  
  
Date: 1/21/03  
  
  
  
Akiya: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, okay. I'm still not telling ya my birthday. You gotta be kidding, people! But thanx for reviewing my first chap! When someone told me on the phone, I couldn't believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanx again!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Like more than 1000 people, I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: An End to a Young Life  
  
  
  
(continued from first chapter)  
  
  
  
She decided she cannot live her life without Kouji. She will end her life, here, and now.  
  
  
  
She took out a pocket knife, and cut her shoulder length blond hair. It'll grow back someday, she had decided.  
  
  
  
She ran to her house. Luckily, no one was home. She packed her treasures, her wallet, some clothes, her diary, batteries, flashlight, socks, blankets, her pillow, and her address book. (a/n: Let's just say that she needed her things.)  
  
  
  
Then she sat down on her bed, and wrote her parents a letter. (a/n: Do you know who she was thinking about???)  
  
  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, (she wrote)  
  
  
  
I'm sorry to cause you trouble, but I've decided to spend some time alone. I'll be back by Monday. Only two days, so don't worry. I'll be spending it at a friend's house. He won't mind.  
  
  
  
With Love,  
  
your daughter,  
  
  
  
Izumi Orimoto  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, Izumi decided to change her name. I've always wanted a name like that, opening her address book and then her diary.  
  
  
  
Yes, it's a perfect name!  
  
  
  
  
  
She wrote her name down on a piece of paper, crossed it out, and wrote down the name. She smiled, and tucked it into her pocket.  
  
  
  
Now, I'm going to dye my hair, she decided. She had packed her things in a duffel bag. Then she remembered to pack another two things: her earrings that Kouji and her friends had bought for her 12th birthday, and her favorite book, Stargirl.  
  
She took a last look of her room, and walked out.  
  
  
  
She left the note she wrote on the kitchen table, and taking a look around the whole kitchen, remembering the fragrance, and set out.  
  
  
  
  
  
She went to the nearest hair salon, and got her hair into an aubrun-pinkish color. It looked sort of red. But Izumi was happy. All this while, she was thinking of someone. I'll be with you soon, and I'll apologize, she thought. Yeah, and then I'll tell him. Perfect.  
  
  
  
As she walked out of the salon, she didn't notice the truck that was coming toward her. She started crossing the street, and at the last minute, she looked up. There was a crunch. She let out a whisper that sounded like, "Kouji . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
Then her world went black.  
  
  
  
(a/n: I'm not going to end it here, if that's waht you think. There's more to come!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Huh? Mom? What's happening?!" A girl and a boy cried.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" their mother said, as she disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's happening to me?!" as she faded from the face of the earth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Where's your mother?" Okaa-san said to them.  
  
  
  
"She's disappeared!" the girl said, sobbing.  
  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
  
"Non so, papa! I don't know, okaa-san!"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going out, and I'll find her, " and raced out the door.  
  
  
  
They didn't know that it would be the last thime that they will see him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The truck screehed to a halt. The driver got out, swaying to each side.  
  
  
  
People were screaming. Some were calling 911.  
  
  
  
But one person didn't hear any noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was lying on the ground, still, so still.  
  
  
  
The crowd surroundign her didn't dare touch her, afraid to be the one to find her dead.  
  
  
  
Police and ambulance sirens can be heard in the distance. Three men were holding the drunk truck driver, so he couldn't get away.  
  
  
  
She still didn't move.  
  
  
  
A woman cried, "Okay, let me through. What happened here?"  
  
  
  
A person told her what had occured.  
  
  
  
"Another one?" the policewoman cried. "This is the fifth one this week!"  
  
  
  
Fianlly, the policewoman arrested the driver. "You have a right to remain silent," can be heard in the mist of all the noise.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the ambulance had arrived. They carefully lifted the girl into the stretcher, afraid that she was internally bleeding, and they put the stretcher into the ambulance.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any ideas who she is? What about her family?" the policewoman asked the crowd.  
  
  
  
No one knew who she was.  
  
  
  
No one, not even her parents, who were stuck in traffic because of the truck, which was blocking the street.  
  
  
  
Many cars didn't know what happened, and honked. Finally, the police towed the truck away.  
  
  
  
When Izumi's parents got home, they couldn't find her. They found the note that she had left them, and immediately, called all her friends, and relatives to see if she was at their house. The answer was the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
Then they called 911.  
  
  
  
They were told to report to the police station, where some stuff were found with a girl. She had been hit by a truck, the police officer kindly told them.  
  
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto went down to the police station, and the police officer showed them the wallet, her clothes, everthing else in th duffel bag. They told him that the girl wasn't their child, since they had never seen her with red hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
But everything else was their daughter's. They finally left in a hurry, because they didn't know what else to do.  
  
  
  
Where are you, Izumi? they thought, frantically, and her mother weeping.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kouji felt as if he had lost something. He was watching T.V., and thinking about Izumi.  
  
  
  
Then suddenly, he had this strange feeling, as if he had lost something, forever.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, on the T.V., the announcer reported that there was another drunk driver accident. He also reported it was the fifth one this week.  
  
  
  
It had happened, Kouji noticed, in his old neighbor hood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they showed a picture of a red-haired girl being put in an ambulance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: DUN, DUN, DUN! Like it? Hate it? If you do, give me a reason. I know what you're thinking. Find out in the next chapter if your prediction is right! Will 'the girl' die? Hey, don't look at me!  
  
  
  
(Akiya walks into the room)  
  
  
  
Everyone: Happy Birthday! Buon compleanno!  
  
  
  
Akiya: Thank you, everyone! Hey, how did you know about my birthday?  
  
  
  
Anime Angel: Duh, we're your muses.  
  
  
  
Akiya Minamoto: What do you think? Your muses are dumb?!  
  
  
  
Akiya: (weeps for joy) Yes, yes! I'm thirteen! Finally! Yes!  
  
  
  
Anais: Oh, shut up, I was already thirteen on January 9.  
  
  
  
TigerSword: And I'll be thirteen in 6 days.  
  
  
  
White-Sihirah: And I'll be thirteen in March. So there.  
  
  
  
Akiya: Okay, okay. But thanx, you guys!  
  
  
  
(Akiya exits at about 10:00.)  
  
  
  
Akiya: Wow, am I exhausted. But hey, don't forget to review, peeps! Arriverderci! 


	3. Dreaming On

The Past, the Present, the Future  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
Akiya: I forgot. This is dedicated to my sister, who read over my mistakes and urged me to write even when I have writer's block. Thanx, Stefania!  
Diclaimer: I do not own any characters except Yukiko, Kenchi, Hope, Kenji, Akiya, Professor Sunami, Minami, and her husband. You get the point.  
Chapter Three: New Girl  
Yukiko Katayama woke up at exactly 7:30 am. She jumped out of bed and cried, "I'm going to be late! The first day of college too!"  
She quickly put on her college uniform, and grabbed an apple on the way out.  
"Honey, don't forget your schoolbag!" her mother called out cheerfully. Minami Katayama wasn't really her mother. She was the person who had adopted her when she was 14 years old.  
The adoption agency had turned her over to the kind 54-year-old woman. She and her husband had wanted a child, but now they had one.  
They had given her a new name too. They hated the name Sarai, so they gave her the name Yukiko, snow child.  
Yukiko placed a kiss on her cheek, and ran out the door.  
I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, she thought frantically, running to the train station.  
Eating her apple as she placed her ticket into the slot, she ran after the 7:35 train that was coming toward the train station.  
A blue-hired boy was looking at her. My hair must be a mess, she thought. She quickly looked into a mirror and fixed it.  
Her stop came, and she ran down the stairs, and made it. Nadeshiko University, she thought, here I come!  
She looked down the slip, which said, Calculus 10A, Economics 9C, Accounting 2B. She didn't look to see the other classes. But then she stopped. How do I find 10A?! she thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She had been wandering around the school for 10 minutes. She finally found an elevator, and it had 12 buttons. One said, 10 on it, so she pushed it.  
Finally, she had made it to her first class. She ran to 10A, and opened the door. The professor teaching looked up. Her students also looked at her.  
She walked in slowly, and stopped at the professor's desk. She smiled uncertainly.  
The professor, Dr. Sunami, said, "Kouji, please do the first 6 questions on the board."  
Then she asked Yukiko if she was in this class. She nodded.  
"Class, may I introduce Yukiko Katayama?"  
Wolf whistles filled the air. She blushed. Yukiko noticed that the blue- haired boy on the train was staring at her. He was writing on the board.  
So he's Kouji, she thought. He's the one who moved 2 blocks next to me.  
"Sit right here," she was directed. It was next to Kouji's desk. She put her books down as she sat.  
The calculus class was hard, she found out 10 minutes later.  
"Okay, class, some of you are not listening. You will need tutors. Yukiko, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki, please wait after class. The rest of you will meet me at lunch."  
They all waited after class. While the teacher spoke to Tomoki and Kouji, Yukiko and Junpei talked. He was a 19-year-old that was very fat, and looked at girls all the time.  
Yukiko hated him at once. Then she suddenly thought of time she . . . . . .  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The first thing she felt was pain when she woke up.  
Owww, what happened to me? she thought.  
Where am I?  
Who am I?  
She heard, "God, she finally woke up!"  
It must be the doctor, she thought drowsily. Sleepy . . . .  
She fell asleep again. When she woke up again, she felt the dull aches of pain.  
She noticed a pretty nurse right next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She managed to croak, "Fine." But then she said, "Where am I? Who am I?"  
The nurse felt crestfallen. Poor girl, she lost her memory, she thought sadly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Her adoptive arents gave her a name that she liked and that fit her. It was the best they can do. Oh well, she thought.  
Suddenly, the teacherasked how old she was. "I'm 17," she told the professor. Dr. Sunami smiled, and said," No wonder you're having trouble. Well, young lady, Tomoki's going to be your tutor for today. Then we'll switch to Kouji tomorrow."  
She turned to Kouji. "Mr. Minamoto, is that okay with you?"  
"Yes," Kouji mumbled. Yukiko suddenly had a flashback.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Are you okay?" the boy asked. He was blue-eyed and had blue hair.  
  
"I'm Kouji."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Is he someone from my past? Yukiko thought to herself.  
If so, why can't I remember him until now?  
Akiya: Gotta stop now. I'm supposed to be doing my hw. Also, I wanted to know who thought Kouji was to be her tutor. But how could you think that? What about Izumi?!  
I'd also like to thank white-sirhirah for giving me the name Yukiko. Grazie, white-sihirah! And all of the reviwers who reviewed! 


End file.
